Harry Potter and the 4 ninjas
by hottiegirl071
Summary: Team 7 goes on a mission to protect Harry Potter and Hogwarts.They gradually let their guard down and allow Basilik to escape from the Chamber of secrets.Now they have to assist Harry in killing Basilik AND Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mmmmmm! This is the best ramen EVER!!!!" cried 15 years old Naruto Uzumaki.

"Shut up dobe, you don't need to yell every time you eat ramen." said the black haired ninja, Sasuke.

"What makes you so superior, chicken-butt hairdo loser?" asked Naruto. "You go gaga over pretty girls like Sakura-chan over there."

"What did you just call Sasuke?" shouted an angry Sakura. "Apologize at once!!"

"B-But Sakura-chan, I just called you pretty! And Sasuke does have a chicken butt hairdo!"

KA-POW!!! The pink haired ninja punched poor Naruto and gave him a black eye.

"Hehe, uh Sasuke-kun, you really shouldn't take insults like that from an idiot like Naruto." said Sakura. "you don't need to thank me"

"Hn," replied Sasuke "I never said I wanted to thank you."

"Oh, um, ok"

"SAKURA! SASUKE! Lady Tsunade wants team 7 in her office NOW!!!" panted an out of breath Shizune" And WHERE is Naruto?! I thought he was with you guys."

"Down here!" groaned Naruto.

"Get up dobe! Didn't you hear? We're wanted by the Hokage." Said Sasuke.

"YAY! We're gonna go on a mission! Believe it!" shouted an excited Naruto.

…**.**

"OK, team 7, you guys are going to go on rank A protective mission in a slightly different world." Said Lady Tsunade." Normally, I would only send ANBUs on these kind of missions, but your team has proven to be an exceptional team."

"Old Grama, are you saying that we're going to go on an ANBU ranked mission?" asked a starry eyed Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, you are, and STOP calling me old grama!" said an exasperated Tsunade

"How many times do I need to tell you that?"

"Lady Tsunade, did you just say we're going to go to a slightly different world for this mission? What do you mean by that?" Sasuke finally asked after being silent for the last 10 minutes.

"Ah, Sasuke, always the one who pays attention. I've been waiting for you to ask that" Kakashi said stepping out of the shadows. "Why don't you ask your employer here hm?"

**This ****is my first time writing a story, so it might suck a lot, but if you like it PLEZ review!! If I get 5 reviews, I'll continue updating! : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait, I had to wait until 5 people reviewed. I promise I'll update faster next time.**

Beside Kakashi stood an old man with a spectacle over one sparkling blue eye, and a pointy hat.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I hired you to protect my school and a very special boy named Harry Potter." said Dumbledore." And to answer your question young man" he nodded towards Sasuke," Your team is going to go to another world for this mission. The world of wizards."

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! What are you talking about? Wizards don't exist!" shouted a confused Naruto." They're just dudes who wave sticks around and zap people in fairy books."

"Calm down Naruto. Actually, wizards due exist and team 7 is going to protect a school of them. GOT THAT?" said an annoyed Tsunade." Wizards just live in a different country!!!

"Oh wow!!!Do we get wands?huh,huh,HUH!!!!?????"cried an excited Naruto.

"Yes, you will get wands so you can work with the other students while protecting them at the same time" said Dumbledore." I will be here to pick you up tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp so prepare until then."

Then with a puff of smoke, Dumbledore disappeared into the air.

"Well, I guess we'd better pack." Said Sakura." And you'd better not be late tomorrow Naruto, or I'll make sure your face turns BLACK!

"Yes I agree with Sakura, Naruto, don't be late and until then, get ready for this mission that's gonna take us to another world." Sasuke said. "And remember to bring your weapons."

"Sasuke, I would like to speak to you for a moment please" Kakashi finally said" ALONE!!

"Hn"

After Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade left the office, Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I know you are very responsible so I will leave you this list. Do NOT open it until you get on the train to Hogwarts. And here are your train tickets for tomorrow. REMEMBER! DON'T OPEN IT UNTIL YOU GET ON THE TRAIN!" Kakashi said and then jumped out the window, leaving Sasuke standing alone.

"Hn."

**I know this one is really short but**** I promise the next one will be really long!!!! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DON'T BE LAZY!!!!!!!!!!IT WILL BE VERY HELPFUL!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**C****hapter 3**

**This one is ultra long like I promised!!!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!! :)**

BLAWWWWWWWWPPPPPPP!!!!!!!The horn signalled that the train was about to leave, but Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke weren't on yet!! They still couldn't find platform 3 and a halfand askedabout 30 people. All of them stared at team 7 in a funny way.

"Naruto, if we don't get on this train, I am going to kill you." Said Sakura.

"B-But, Sakura-chan, I didn't do ANYTHING wrong!!" whimpered Naruto" I woke up on time, packed my stuff and ate a proper breakfast!"

"I don't care. You're dying either way." Said a fuming Sakura.

"Will you two STOP arguing and focus on our problem??? We NEED to get on that train!!!" an exasperated Sasuke said

Just then, they heard two boys talking.

"Bloody hell! The gateway to platform 3 and a half closed on us. What'll we do Harry? What if Mom and Dad can't get back through?" said a skinny, flame haired boy about the same age as them.

"Let's get back into the car first. It'll be safer." Said the boy named Harry.

"Yo, did you guys hear? They were talking about the Hogwarts Express too! I think they are wizards. And, did you hear what that red haired dude said?" Whispered Sasuke." He called that the black haired boy beside him Harry. Remember? Part of our mission is to protect Harry Potter."

"I've got a question. What's the Hogwarts Express?" asked Naruto.

"Dobe, it's the train that wizards use to get to Hogwarts." Said Sasuke, still whispering.

"Yeah Naruto, I can't believe that you didn't know that." Said a smirking Sakura

_Inner: What?! The train is called Hogwarts Express? I never knew that! What a stupid name though._

"Humph! Oh well, lets go introduce ourselves!" yelled Naruto

Naruto ran over to where Naruto and Ron were standing with Sasuke and Sakura close at his heels.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and these are my friends, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. We missed the train too. What are your names?" asked a cheerful Naruto.

"Uh, my name is Ron, Ron Weasly" said a surprised Ron.

"And I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry, slightly afraid that these new kids will try to impress him just because he was famous.

"Ok, Ron and Harry, do you guys have any idea HOW we're going to get to Hogwarts? This is our first year as transfer students at Hogwarts so I hope you guys can show us around." Said a smiling Naruto.

"Um, yeah….sure." said Ron." But first, we have to wait for our parents to get back from the other side of the gateway."

"Ron. Ron, RON!!! I don't think your parents are coming back today. Listen." Shouted Harry.

It was true. They could hear muffled pounding coming from inside the wall.

"Why is the pounding coming from INSIDE the wall? Are they like trapped or something?" asked a slightly confused Naruto.

" The wall is actually an image put there to deceive muggles. But, its after twelve o' clock already so the barrier is sealed again." Explained Harry. "and now, Ron's parents are trapped on the other side."

While they were talking, Ron was staring at the wall in disbelief.

"Bloody hell……………………………………" he muttered.

"Ron, right now what we need to do is to get to Hogwarts." Said Harry

"Hey, do you think we can come with you guys?" asked Naruto. "We don't exactly know where and how we're gonna get to Hogwarts."

"um, sure." Said Harry. "But we don't know how to Hogwarts either. We were just going to wait in the car for Ron's parents, but apparently its impossible now."

"Oh, Harry you're a genius!" Cried Ron, who finally recovered from the shock that his parents were unable to get back through the barrier. "We'll get to Hogwarts by the car. The FLYING car."

"What?!" shouted Naruto. "You have a flying car??!!"

By now, tons of people were starring at the odd little group formed by a shouting blonde in a jumpsuit, a silent black haired dude, a funky pink haired girl, a red haired teen and a guy with a scar on his forehead.

"Quiet down, Naruto." Hissed Sasuke. "You're attracting too much unwanted attention."

"Ok, ok, and about the car, can you guys drive?"

"Yeah, well, sorta" replied Ron.

"Ok then, get us to Hogwarts. **Please!!!!**" Said a grinning Naruto.

" All aboard then."

**I Know that it's getting suckier but I'm not exactly motivated. You guys almost NEVER review. But I'll try to keep writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress's note**

**Ok, here's the deal. My original publishing date is February 20****th****. For every review that I get, I will move the day back one day. Right now I have 12 reviews (thank you people who reviewed) so the publishing date is February 8****th****. Sorry about this, but I'm freakin' strict when it comes to reviews. :P **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH!!!IM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS!!!!I'VE HAD SOOOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK LATELY!!!!I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS!!!!!**** AND TO SAKURA LOVERS, I'M GONNA MAKE HER AWSOME LATER SO DON'T 'S NOT MEAN OR RUDE, SHE JUST HAS TO BE LIKE THIS RIGHT NOW SO SHE CAN ACT HER PART LATER.**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto. "You must be the worst driver ever!"

"Hey! At least I _can _drive." Ron yelled back.

_Flashback:_

_After getting on the rusty old car belonging to the Weasly family and getting a little taste of Ron's driving, Team 7 had a little convo about Ron's driving skills and where their sensei, Kakashi went. Sasuke whispered that they should forget about Kakashi for a while and get to Hogwarts so they can protect it and Harry, even if its in an old car driven by a 14 year old. . Naruto objected and whined that he didn't want to travel by a flying car and wanted ramen. Sakura punched him and told him to shut up._

_End of flashback_

As they weaved back and forth through the tall buildings, Harry suddenly noticed that a few muggles were pointing up at them and gawking.

"RON!!! Can you take us higher? There are muggles down there staring at us! It's not like that they see flying cars everyday!" Harry shouted, trying to be heard above the loud noise caused by the rushing air.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Ron shouted back as he pressed a purple button on the dashboard." That's better."

"What does the purple button do?" wondered Sakura.

"It makes the car invisible." Replied Ron.

" Cool!" commented Naruto. " I'm beginning to like this mission more and more."

"What?! Mission? What are you talking about?" Harry had picked up on Naruto's comment.

"Dobe!" Sasuke muttered under his breath. Then to Harry and Ron he said," He always refers to anything exciting as a _mission._ Don't take him seriously."

"Right." Said a slightly suspicious Harry.

" HEY PEOPLE LOOK!! I can see the Hogwarts express!" shouted an excited Ron.

"Now follow it" directed Naruto.

" I'm on it!" replied Ron

Meanwhile……………..

" Oh my Gosh I can't seem to find Ron and Harry ANYWHERE!" I hope they didn't miss the train" said a slightly flustered Hermione.

Just then, the door to the train compartment opened and three boys stepped in.

"Hey look, it's the little mud-blood. Where are your friends?! Not lost I hope." Said the blonde boy, apparently the leader.

"Shut up Draco or else I'll curse you and your stupid friends." Hermione snapped

"OOhhhhhhhh!! Mommy!!! I'm gonna be cursed!!! Help me!!!" Draco whimpered fakely.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" yelled Hermione.

Just then the train lurched to a stop.

"w-what?! What was t-that?!" cried Draco's friends.

Hermione suddenly shrieked. "HOLY DUMBLEDOORS!!!! It's Harry and Ron!!!"

_Back to our ninjas and famous wizards_

"RON!!! What are you doing?!" screamed Harry." We're going to get smushed to a pulp!!!"

"S-sorry Harry, I pressed a wrong button……." Whimpered Ron. "We were _suppose_ to go higher."

"Well we're gonna crash if you don't do something soon!" shouted Naruto, trying to be heard above the car's engine and Sakura's scream. "I don't want to become ramen pulp."

_What's ramen__? _Thought Harry_. Never heard of it._

BOOM-CLANG-CRASH-KLASH-BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The car crashed against the railroad.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Sakura. " The train is coming!"

**Ok, I need you guys to help me decide whether I should put Naruto and Sakura together or Sasuke and Sakura.**** And plez tell me if I should give my titles a name. Plez tell me in your reviews!**


End file.
